


Shawn loves food (but he loves Gus more)

by lattice_frames



Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Food, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr not!fic by gyzym. Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn loves food (but he loves Gus more)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shawn loves food (but he loves Gus more)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14889) by gyzym. 



**Title:**[Shawn loves food (but he loves Gus more)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/34115975089/rob-anybody-just-a-reminder-that-no-matter-how) **  
Author:[](http://gyzym.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **gyzym**](http://gyzym.dreamwidth.org/)   
Reader: [](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lattice_frames**](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/)   
Summary: **The way to a man's heart is through is stomach. Tumblr not!fic **  
Rating/warnings:** G, no warnings **  
Pairing:** Shawn Spencer/Burton Guster **  
Length:** 4:46 ****  
Download/Streaming:[at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shawn-loves-food-but-he-loves-gus-more) and streaming at soundcloud


End file.
